corruption_chaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Eron Eludrias
Eron is a character in the Chaos universe. Chaos Canon-The Need For A New Leader The lyrian people were furious after the removal of the Council and so, the revolution had begun and Areon, the original form of Aeos and Eron had mysteriously appeared and helped greatly in the fight for Lyria. Chaos Canon-Mysterious End Shortly after the Azazel was overthrown, Areon had split into two children, Aeos and Eron. The reason for this split is still unknown even to the two children. Chaos Canon-Lyrian Election Day Soon after Azazel's regime was overthrown, Lyria needed a new council to lead the country. Eron was elected as the Councillor of Time as the twins had promised the Lyrians a better education for all. Personality Eron is the calmer of the two twins. He takes a long time to make decisions, so he often uses his Temporal Chaos to pause time. Eron is the older twin and often calms his sister in stressful situations and seemingly always knows what to say. He is the Councillor of Time and shares western Lyria with his sister, Aeos, which is famed for the population's intelligence. With his twin, they are able to travel anywhere in the universe. Appearance Eron is slightly taller than Lilian. He has black, medium-sized messy hair and pale skin. His eyes are purple and has two white wings. He wears blue robes trimmed gold. He only uses his right hand for magic. When travelling to Earth, he wears a black shirt and blue pants. He wears a golden earring on his right ear. Abilities Q: Pendulum. Eron summons a pendulum that swings back and forth, slicing through any enemies that pass through it. W: Deceleration. The target is slowed, becoming slower for each time they are hit. Always starts at 20% slow. E: Temporal Lock. Eron summons a small sphere that will lock any units within it in time, preventing any interaction with them. Temporal Lock bypasses the False Timeline rewind. D: Acceleration. The target unit's regenerative capabilities are heavily accelerated as long as they keep on moving. Stopping during the duration of Acceleration will lead to a large debuff to the unit's regeneration. F: Manipulation. Any units within 600 range will be frozen in time for a few seconds, allowing Eron to move them around at will. Eron can not directly interact with any units frozen. Eron will be given control of all units in range, however he can only move them. R: False Timeline. When this ability is used, the exact time of use will be marked. The game will continue as normal until Eron uses this ability again, in which the game will rewind to the point in time marked. After a certain amount of time has passed since the marker was set, the ability will be reset and the marker will be deleted. Aghanim's: After this ability is used for the second time, Eron will gain 50% evasion and a 25% chance to reflect all spells thrown at him for the duration of the time between the first use of the ability and the second.Category:Chaos